Growing Sage
by Hear me ROAR like a squirrel
Summary: This is for a Forum challenge; Watch Sagekit grow up from a kit, she will have many battles, sorrows, happiness, love, sadness, she has a big destiny that she must fulfill.(Horrible at summaries just please R&R)
1. Names

Me: YAY! A NEW STORY!

Sagekit: Dawnflower **DOES NOT OWN WARRIOS**

* * *

**ThunderClan;**

**Leader:**

**Icestar- white tabby she-cat with darker freckles and green eyes.**

**Medicine cat:**

**Pineleaf- Dark brown tom with green eyes.**

**Deputy:**

**Rainbreeze- gray tom with darker streaks and blue eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Goldenheart- sandy ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Silverfrost- silver she-cat with white speckles**

**Blossomfire- ginger-calico she-cat with green eyes **

**Crowflight- black tom with bright amber eyes**

**Pebblefeather- silver she-cat with darker speckles**

**Leaffall- brown tabby tom with white spots**

**Yellowclaw- pale ginger tom with yellow eyes**

**Cinderberry- dark gray she-cat with white patches**

**Patchshade- calico patched tom with green eyes**

**Petalfall-calico she-cat with green eyes**

**Leopardfire- bright leopard printed tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Owlpaw- brown tabby tom with a creamy under belly**

**Vinepaw- pale gray tom**

**Mistpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Branchpaw- white tom with a brown stripe from his noes to his tail tip**

**Loonpaw- black and white she-cat**

** Robinpaw- brown and ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Ravenflight- dark brown she-cat with green eyes mother to Patchshade's kits; Moonkit- creamy white she-kit with blue eyes, Blazekit- bright ginger tom with green eyes, and Mintkit- gray tom with green eyes.**

**Sandcloud- sandy she-cat with white spots, mother to Yellowclaw's kits; Icekit- white tom with green eyes, Fernkit- pale gray she-kit with darker streaks, Dustkit- dusty brown tom with amber eyes.**

**Poppycloud- ginger she-cat with black speckles, mother to Crowflight's kits; Silverkit- silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Sagekit- dark tabby she-kit with black stripes and sage-green eyes, spottedkit- white spotted she-kit with green eyes, Bluekit- blue/gray she-kit with blue eyes, Birdkit- black she-kit with white streaks, and Oakkit- dark brown tom with green eyes. **

**Elders:**

**Duskpelt- dark gray tom**

**Ashstorm- gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Nightleap- black tom with amber eyes.**

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader:**

**Fawnstar- pale brown tom**

**Medicine cat:**

**Whitefeather- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Jaywing- blue gray tom with green eyes**

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:**

**Graystar- dark gray tom with dark amber eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Silvertail- white she-cat with a strange silver tail**

**Deputy:**

**Brightfire- ginger tom with yellow eyes**

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:**

**Loonstar- black she-cat with white paws**

**Medicine cat:**

**Redfeather- reddish tom with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Lionfire- Ginger tom with amber eyes**

* * *

**first chapter will be up soon**


	2. Chaper 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sagekit's POV**

"Poppycloud?" I squeak as I nuzzle up to my mother.

"Yes Sagekit? What do you need or want?" she purred.

"Can we go outside? Pease? All the other kits are outside," I paw at her stomach.

"Ok, just don't get under foot." she sighed, I squeak happily and I bounce outside my litter mates at my paws.

"Moonkit! Can we play moss ball with you?" I ask as I pad over to the other kits.

"Sure! catch!" she smirks as she throws a rock at me. I yelp as the rock knocks me over,

"No fair! You are older then me!" I flatten my ears as I stand back up. I charge over to her and I grab the ball of moss, I giggle as the other kits try to catch me.

"Give it back flea bag!" they hiss but I just smirk,

"Can't catch me!" I throw the ball to Bluekit, my sister. She giggles and throws it to Spottedkit. Spottedkit Throws it to Oakkit who throws it to Birdkit.

Birdkit squeaks and tosses it to Mintkit, "Ha! Mouse-brain!" he snarls and runs into the nursery,

"Birdkit, you gave it to Mintkit!" Spottedkit sighs.

"Sorry, I just thought we where playing together..." she mutters.

"Hey Spottedkit, want to go listen to stories from the elders?" Blazekit asks and Spottedkit blushes a little,

"S-Sure!" she squeaks and follows Blazekit.

"So... Want to go see if any off the apprentices will show us battle moves?" I ask my litter mates and they shrug. We walk over to the apprentice den and we see Branchpaw and Loonpaw sitting by each other, "Hey Loonpaw! Will you show us some battle moves?" I ask and she look at Branchpaw,

"How about we wait another two moons until you are an apprentice?" she mews and I sigh.

* * *

"Birdkit, Spottedkit, Oakkit, Bluekit, Sagekit! Its almost Moon-Rise, come to the nursery!" Poppycloud calls, we come running and we burst into the nursery. Poppycloud gathers us together and guides us to her plump belly, I start to suckle the warm, creamy milk. I purr as I sit up and lick my lips, I yawn and I curl up by Poppycloud. I feel My sisters' fur brushing mine, I look around and I notice Oakkit is curled up _on _Poppycloud. I smile and drift into sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and I see a mouse, I crouch down and stalk forward, I leap but the mouse scurries away. "Mouse Dung!" I spit and sit up, I start grooming my chest fur.

"Hello Sagekit, I see you came again." I smile at the familiar voice.

"Hi Pebblestep!" I squeak and pad over to my great Grandmother, I rub my cheek agents hers.

"How are you my little one?" She purrs,

"I'm good, how are you?" I mew happily,

"Just fine. Tomorrow You are five moons! Just one more and you are an apprentice." she smiles and licks my ear.

"In four Sun-rises Ravenflight's kits are Apprentices..." I mutter.

"Yes and there will be more space in the nursery right?"

"Yea. I love you Pebblestep," I purr and I burry my face in her soft fur.

"I love you too little one." she licks my cheek.

"Bye, ill see you tomorrow night!" I squeak and she nods.

* * *

I open my eyes and I see the bright dawn light come threw the opening in the nursery. _I wonder if Pebblestep can see me now? _I tilt my head and pad out of the nursery, I grab a vole and a mouse and I bring it back to the nursery, I set the mouse by Poppycloud. I start to eat the mouse as Poppycloud starts to open her eyes. "Morning mom." I whisper as she yawns.

"Morning Sagekit, have you seen Crowflight? he said he wanted to see me." she meows.

"No," I shake my head, "But I can go look for him!" I squeak and I rush out of the nursery. I spot Crowflight by the warriors den. "Hi dad! Mom said you said you wanted to see her, she is in the nursery!" I call and he smiles at me,

"Hi Sagekit, I'll go get her. Thank you." he mews and pads away. I smile and I look over to see Bluekit charging at me. I yelp in shock as I get knocked over, I giggle as my other litter-mates bounce on top of me.  
"FOX!" I flinch as I hear the ear-splitting screech. Patchsade bolts past me covered in blood, My eyes widen as I hear the thorn wall rustling, I stand up my siblings in front of me. I hear growling... Then the fox bashes threw the thorn wall growling. I yowl and we run from the fox but it follows us, I hear Bluekit yowl as the fox grabs her tail, I turn and I see the fox shake Bluekit fiercely, I stare in shock as the fox tosses her across the clearing. I bare my teeth as an anger like no other races threw me, I charge at the fox my kit-claws unsheathe, I leap at it and I land on its head. I dig my claws into its eye and I hear it growl, the fox shakes its head and I go flying across the clearing. I look up to see the fox's red eye staring into mine.


End file.
